The Ice Princess
by mimzy and mj star
Summary: I thought I was just a normal human being with dyslexia and ADHD. But when a deranged lunatic come into your school and says your the princess of an ice king and that your engaged to an even bigger lunatic. You are out of your mind. Go through Taiga's world with her two friends as she goes head to head against gods and monsters. Please Review and comment.
1. The start of the weirdness

**Hi! I hope you like this story and it will be updated soon! Please review and give me comments about the story and I am open to suggestions for the story.**

**Also I need characters! if you want to submit a character then give me the description, parent, personality, and what types of people they hang out with.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES!**

**ENJOY!**

For my whole life, I've always been very cold either I'm in the sun or wearing a jacket. My name is Taiga Wolven. I live in Los Angeles, California with my parents and I hate winter or even cold weather. Once when I was 5, I went to Illinois for Christmas, my skin turned pail and I was shivering so hard the snow seemed to keep getting stuck in between my clothes and I never want to go back there. For as long as I know I've always been a shy person, with my dyslexia and ADHD it's been hard to keep unnoticed but somehow I manage to not be seen.

I only have two friends and they are very strange, like how they are always gone during the summer and then about like 5 years ago they were gone for a whole semester. And never once can I actually contact them. Their names are Michael Connors and Terence Miguil. Michael is a girl that loves to sing and always wants to be in everything like it might be her last day left on earth. She has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an amazing voice. Terence is one of the only guys who that I will let touch me and he is such a nice person. He loves to create things from scratch and that also includes cooking. He has dark brown skin and warm caramel brown eyes, his body is well armored with big strong muscles even though I've never seen him go to the gym even once.

It's the last week of school until winter break and that only means one thing; HELL WEEK. Which means late nights of cramming for finals and major headaches while words float around the text book that you're trying to read. And this is exactly what I'm doing right now on a Monday night, right before final with Terence in my room too trying to study but he gave up an hour ago.

"Terence come on you have to at least try to study!" I look over from my position at my coffee colored desk to see Terry lounging on my queen sized bed messing with my silver and blue sheets. He was looking up at my midnight blue walls at the stars that matched the constellations of the sky perfectly (gift from Michael).

"It's no use Tai, I'm just going to fail like last time. So why am I wasting precious time to study?" He looked over at me with those brown eyes with his black bangs being pushed back by his ginormous hand.

"I don't want you to repeat another year of 11th grade just because you don't want to put in the time to study." I said in a whisper, cautiously braiding my long blonde hair until my braid was finished and it reached my hip. Terry saw my nervousness and let out a huff.

"I know you want to me to move on but I truly don't understand what any of these teachers are saying and look on the bright side. Next year we'll be in the same year together! And then you won't have to be alone." He was trying to look at this with a positive note but I still don't understand how a guy that has repeated the same grade twice and still doesn't care if he has to redo the grade again. All of a sudden, a loud screech interrupts my thoughts.

"Dinner is ready Darling." I cover my ears from my mom's scratchy voice and I yell back ok.

I look back to Terry and sigh, "Guess it's time for a break but seriously Terry you should at least try; that is all I'm asking for is for you do, is just try." I look at him longingly with my light blue eyes. He truly can do better, if only he had the motivation to try like the energy he gives to creating something. I hear his voice softly as I descend down the stairs.

"Damn I hates when she gets all speechy like that." Then I hear his big feet quickly catching up to me down the stairs. That night I had my first nightmare.

_I look around and I see a castle painted to make it look like it was made of ice. When I went to touch the walls I couldn't move my body even though I tried to will my limbs to move they wouldn't budge. Suddenly two voices stop my concentration and I focused on two men that walked into the large room that I was currently standing in. I wanted to hide and run so they wouldn't see me but they just walked on by like I was no one._

"_My lord how could she escape? Every door was locked and secure, and where could she have possibly gone? There is no god out there that will offer her help, knowing that she belongs to you." One of the men spoke in an English accent that perfectly summed up his attire with a breast plate and a menacing looking sword hooked onto his hip. He bowed his head, it seemed like this was probably a head guard and the man who he is calling lord is probably a king. I couldn't see his face very well fore it was covered with his long black hair. _

_The lord turned to the bowing knight and put his hand on the armored solider. "You will see to it that I will get my wife back into my custody." The king had taken his hand off the shoulder and was brushing his icy white hair out of his face. His eyes seem to hold anger within those pale icy blue eyes._

_The room seemed to have gotten colder and I was wondering who that man was and why did that knight say more than one god? In my gut, I was wishing for that women, who they are trying to find, will reach safety. Then my vision blacked out._

**Hoped you like the story and I will update as fast as I can! Please review and send in your characters!**


	2. The last normal day of my life

**I do not own PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

Chapter 2: The last normal day of my life

I woke with a sharp gasp realizing my mother was shaking my shoulder. I looked up at her rubbing my eyes, she was saying something but I just couldn't think about anything except that dream. Why did I have that dream and was that normal? Finally I looked at my mom and realized she was holding out a cake. Right it was my birthday today and that I finally get to start driving fore I am finally 16! I suddenly forget my dream and focus on my mother's words.

"-share the cake Tai with your friends today and good luck with finals. I'll see you at diner and your father and I have a surprise for you when you get home." She kissed my head and left the cake on my desk next to my backpack then exited my room. I jump out of bed with a new spring in my step. Not for finals but for the surprise when I get home. I hope it's a new car and I think about all the possibilities while I do my normal morning routine. After I get dressed with a dark pair of jeans and a bright blue shirt over my UCLA jacket tugging on my ugg boots, I scoop up my backpack and the cake my mother made and started my 5 min walk to my high school.

I reached the castle like high school earlier than my normal time but I guess that happens when you're excited.

"Hey Tai! You're early." I turn around to see Michael sitting under the big oak tree by the entrance. Her guitar was spread across her lap covering her bright yellow shirt and red jeans.

"Yah I guess I did." We laugh as I cross the wet grass and sit next to her. "So are you ready to take the English finals today?" I hear her groan loudly as she lies her head on top of her guitar.

"Why did you have to remind me?" She gave me a death glare but I just smiled right back at her. "You know if it wasn't for your birthday today. I would make your day a living hell."

I laugh, "Well actually your 'day of hell' isn't actually hell." I point out to her, but she just ignores me.

"Hey, have you seem Prince Terry today?" She looks around the front of the school to see anyone with an invader zim backpack. (Terry is obsessed with invader zim. He even has his own bedspread.)

"No, last time I saw him was last night when we were studying. Why do you ask?" I look over to her with a knowing smirk.

"N-nothing, and shut up." She glared at me trying to hide the topic at hand. "So how does it finally feel like being 16? Huh ice princess." She raises her brow as she moves her guitar to lean against the tree and pats the cold wet grass beside her. I sit crossed legged next to her and think about what it was like. "Dang you had a fast response." Michael jokes knowingly that I was actually taking the question seriously.

All of a sudden Terry comes running up, breathing hard and his clothes looked burned and charred. His face had a couple of scratches while his jeans seemed to have some remnants of fire that slowly began to burn holes in his pants. And his once clean green collar shirt was splattered with coal and he smelled like a fireplace.

I was shocked and began to worry about his injuries. Is he okay? Do I need to call the nurse? Ambulance? His mother? I quickly got up form the tree and began to pat out the little fires on his pants and grabbed my little first aid kit.

"Damn Terry. What did you do? Clean your chimney with a fire going." As I was trying to clean the small cuts, Michael stood and helped dust Terry off.

"No I just ran into….. you know." He looked into michaels eyes with a serious expression. I saw this and stopped what I was doing.

"What do you mean you know?" I was confused. I saw the two give side glances to each other. But before I could question them again, the bell rang.

Terry quickly stood up and began to brush furiously at his still dusty clothes. "Darn! I hope wont mind my appearance. I will see you two at Lunch." With that he walked away only to yell back at us. "Oh and Happy Birthday Tai."

With that, I sighed as Michael and I picked up our bags and headed toward the dreaded English class. The topic was dropped.

##

When Terry and I finally finished two of our finals, it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was loud and crowded and our designated table was right in the middle of it.

As we sat down across from Terry, he had a very annoyed attitude but that might be because of the cheerleader.

"AWW poor prince Terry is being hit on by the Popular's again." Michael was cooing as Terry which did not help his mood.

"Be nice Michael. You know Terry has his eyes on only one girl." I tried to give the clue that they like each other but they are sooooo blind.

"No way. Prince Terry finally found his princess. Yah right, the day Terry finds his true love will rue the day." What? Is this Michael saying she likes him? From the looks of it Terry was also very confused.

"Michael that makes no se…" Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes turned to someone behind me. Slowly I turned around to meet a man with white hair, very tall (most likely over 6 foot), and his pale skin seemed to be made of ice. He was wearing a black suit that was very pristine.

I was frozen as this man slowly turned his head down and our eyes locked. Suddenly I was frozen with fear because in his eyes were the coldest tortures that one can imagine. I was shaken out of the delusion from Michael clearing her throat.

"Umm excuse me." Terry was the first to actually speak.

The words broke the ice man out of his trance. He suddenly bowed. "I'm very sorry for the intrusion but I was wondering is any of you might be Taiga Wolven."

I hesitantly raise my hand.

Suddenly his eyes were back on mine and I could feel him grin.

"Excellent." HIS voice was sly and very quickly I saw three things happen at once. The creepy guy putting a syringe in my neck, my friends lunging with swords and my vision beginning to fade into the darkness. My last thoughts was that I forgot to share my birthday cake.


End file.
